El chico de sus sueños
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Elsa ha soñado últimamente con un joven en particular todas las noches ¿Que significará eso?


**Los personajes de El origen de los guardianes y Frozen que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente. No escribo con ningún fin de lucro.**

**El chico de sus sueños**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que Elsa comenzó a tener el mismo sueño casi todas las noches. Un sueño en el que únicamente aparecían ella y alguien que a su parecer no era más que un extraño, quien no hacía otra cosa que no fuera llamarla constantemente.

— Elsa… Elsa… ¡Elsa! — Despertó en ese momento sobresaltada pues cada vez ese sueño era más nítido y de verdad le aterraba un poco el descubrir la identidad de aquel individuo que interrumpía a diario su descanso.

Se levantó, arregló y tendió su cama para después dirigirse a la cocina donde encontró a su hermana desayunando en compañía de sus padres dándose cuenta qué, cómo venía sucediendo desde un poco más de tres meses, sus padres seguían sin dirigirle la palabra y la ignoraban olímpicamente pasando por completo de ella.

— Buenos días— dijo aun así con la ilusión de que le contestara alguno de ellos, recibiendo únicamente un leve saludo por parte de su hermana.

Sinceramente y con pesar ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de sus progenitores al ignorarla como si ella no fuera su hija. Ya había intentado de todo para llamar la atención de alguno de ellos dos obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado que era el ser ignorada por ellos. Y con toda la sinceridad del mundo ya era ganancia que su hermana y mejor amiga Anna no le hiciera lo mismo.

— Anna, por favor dime: ¿Qué fue lo que he hecho para que me ignoren? No deberían de hacerlo. ¡Por Dios! Soy su hija — Preguntó en el momento en que sus padres salieron de ahí despidiéndose únicamente de su hermana menor como ya era costumbre.

— De verdad no lo recuerdas ¿verdad? — mencionó su hermana sin contestar su pregunta.

— ¿Acaso debería? — No podía negar que la situación con sus padres la tenía indignada.

— No — Contestó débilmente la menor de las presentes — Creo que si no lo recuerdas es porque no es tan importante— dijo tratando de darle la vuelta al asunto.

— Primero mi familia me ignora y después Gerda mi jefa no me paga ya desde hace mucho. Creo que tendré que cambiar de trabajo— declaró afligida.

— Pero creí que te encantaba trabajar en la pista de hielo.

— Así es, pero de nada sirve si ni siquiera obtengo reconocimiento de nadie.

— Vamos Elsa, no te puedes rendir por unos cuantos días malos — le sonrió su hermana tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo, a ti no te ignoran nuestros padres y si te han pagado en el trabajo — sentenció dando por finalizada la conversación.

.

.

Ambas hermanas eran muy unidas, tanto así que las dos compartían mucho el tiempo juntas, siendo que eran las mejores amigas una de la otra e inclusive trabajaban en el mismo lugar, la pista de hielo de la ciudad.

— vamos Elsa apresúrate, ya es tarde— le pidió mientras le hacía cosquillas para que se desperezara.

—Jajajaja Ya voy, ya voy—rió acercándose a abrir su casillero— Oye, ¿ya te había dicho que eres mi hermana preferida?— preguntó la pregunta que le hacía a su hermana casi todos los días.

—Jajaja, soy la única que tienes— contestó mientras veía como su hermana se ponía seria— ¿Elsa? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Anna acercándose al casillero que pertenecía a su hermana en su lugar de trabajo a la hora de salida.

— Alguien me dejó esto— le mostró el objeto a su hermana, la cual se asustó al ver que se trataba de un fino y hermoso relicario de plata.

— ¿Sólo esta eso o hay algo más? — preguntó mientras veía como su hermana se lo colocaba en el cuello tratando de abrirlo para poder ver el contenido que tenía dentro.

— Una nota. Pero solo dice "De Jack que te ama de aquí a la eternidad" — Leyó lentamente tratando de encontrar sentido a eso — ¿Jack? ¿Tú sabes quién es? — Preguntó mientras le pasaba la nota a Anna esperando que ella supiera el significado de la dedicatoria que ahí estaba.

— ¿Jack? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? — decir que estaba molesta era poco a como realmente se encontraba en ese momento — Vamos a casa. Ya veremos que sucede mañana — se encaminó Anna hacía la salida, no quería pensar más en lo que la aparición de ese objeto pudiera significar.

.

.

Nuevamente como cada noche venía sucediendo, mientras intentaba dormir, Elsa volvía a soñar con un joven cuya cara aún no lograba ver bien. Sólo escuchaba como esa misteriosa persona no dejaba de nombrarla con insistencia.

— Elsa… Elsa… Elsa…— Repetía una y otra vez consiguiendo que la rubia ya lograra reconocer incluso la voz del joven.

Esos sueños recurrentes lograban abrumarla cada día más, pues cuando estaba a punto de lograr verle el rostro a aquel ser, contaba con la misma suerte del día anterior que era el despertar.

Es por eso que ese día cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a frente se le quedó tatuado en su mente el rostro de ese chico que diario invadía sus sueños. Fue como si ya se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. En otra vida tal vez.

— Que bueno es poder verte — fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de él cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Elsa al verlo tan real.

— Jack— le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Ya no me recuerdas? — preguntó tratando de tomar una de sus manos.

— No, yo no te conozco— se alejó de él tratando de evitar su contacto.

— Tienes algo que me pertenece —le señaló con su mano izquierda mientras sonreía el lugar donde colgaba el relicario que ella había encontrado.

— Te equivocas— contestó rápidamente— Alguien me lo dio a mí — se tapó el pecho con la intención de esconderlo y que no se lo quitara.

— Cómo tú digas— le sonrió nuevamente mientras le tendía la mano — Ven, vamos. Ya es hora— Trató de tomar la mano de la chica nuevamente pero ella dio velozmente la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucede? Te ves asustada— mientras huía se encontró a su hermana en su camino, algo que la desconcertó totalmente, pues ella había creído que se encontraba dormida y que todo lo anterior había sido solo un sueño.

— Anna, no, ya no sé qué hacer…— trató de tomar aire y calmarse un poco — Hay… hay un chico, un chico con el que sueño cada noche. Siempre es lo mismo, pero hoy… hoy lo vi Anna ¡lo vi! Creí que era un sueño pero es real — era un mar de emociones, estaba eufórica, asustada, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía pero de algo estaba segura. Había sido maravilloso haber visto y conocido por fin el rostro de él.

— Elsa tranquilízate, calma que yo estoy contigo.

— Me pidió que lo acompañara pero no pude, ni siquiera lo conozco — exclamó siendo consciente de que realmente tenía deseos de haberlo acompañado hasta el fin del mundo si hubiese podido.

— Y… ¿cómo era él? — Anna siendo alguien tan transparente mostraba muy bien lo que le preocupaba aquello. Le aterraba la idea de que su hermana un día ya no estuviera a su lado. Así que al hacer esa pregunta dejaba mostrar sus más profundos miedos.

— ¿Él? Bueno en realidad es alguien muy apuesto.

— ¿Apuesto?— preguntó Anna divertida al escuchar la escueta descripción de su hermana.

— Es joven, alto, no estoy segura pero creo que su cabello es blanco, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y su mirada es divertidacon unos ojos profundamente azules — mientras lo describía no dejó de aceptar que el chico no era para nada de mal ver.

— ¿Cabello blanco?— Anna sonó divertida al hacer aquella pregunta, pues ¿Quién" siendo joven" tiene el cabello blanco?

— Así es pero hay algo en él que…— Elsa dejó la frase en el aire provocando que su hermana se quedara con la duda de que era lo que pensaba acerca de ese extraño chico.

.

.

Nuevamente por la noche se acostó sabiendo perfectamente de antemano con quien y qué soñaría y se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado al verlo. A diferencia claro estaba, que ese sueño fue distinto a los demás. En él soñó que ella y el muchacho eran una pareja de novios verdaderamente feliz. El chico era alguien encantador y divertido que en todo momento del sueño la mantuvo sonriendo. No recordaba con exactitud hace cuanto que no había tenido un sueño tan agradable como ese. Al final despertó con la sensación de que el final de ese sueño no fue tan feliz como hubiera querido pero trató de no pensar en eso.

.

.

— Elsa dime, acaso el chico de tus sueños ¿es este?— preguntó Anna mostrando una foto del susodicho en la computadora de escritorio localizada en su cuarto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es él!— saltó acercándose a su hermana.

— Pero Elsa, él está muerto — le mostró el encabezado de la página que citaba "tragedia en el lago".

— No, no puede ser, yo lo vi, no puede estar muerto — simplemente se negaba a aceptar que eso pudiera ser posible a pesar de que leía en breve el nombre del chico, lugar y fecha de la tragedia acontecida.

— Elsa, siento que sea así pero es verdad— se sentó al lado de su hermana siguiendo igual que ella la nota que decía como el joven se había ahogado a causa de que el piso del lago se había quebrado cuando él intentaba rescatar un objeto.

— Entonces ¿Qué quiere de mí? — Y como un rayo atravesando su mente tocó el relicario que colgaba de su delgado cuello — Si lo que quiere es esto que venga, yo ya no quiero tenerlo— dijo quitándoselo mientras escuchaba como sonaba un teléfono.

— Aló…—escuchó que contestaba Anna — Si, permíteme un segundo— dijo viendo a Elsa con una cara de incredibilidad — Es para ti— le pasó el aparato a su hermana.

— Diga… ¿Quién es?— atendió Elsa alarmada.

— Soy yo, Jack— le contestó aquella voz ya tan conocida para ella.

— ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres de mí?— dijo rápido tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.

— Tú sabes que es lo que quiero… — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Si es una broma no es graciosa. Ya no me busques y déjame en paz— cortó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono lejos de ella.

— Pero Elsa, ¿segura que quieres eso?— Anna se acercó a su hermana mayor para poder verla mejor.

— Si, ya no quiero que me busque, seguramente no me deja en paz por culpa de esta cosa— volteo a ver hacia la mesa donde había dejado el objeto y vio con sorpresa que ya no se encontraba ahí sino nuevamente colgando de su cuello — ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? Yo lo deje en la mesa.

—No te das cuenta ¿verdad Elsa?— A Anna esa situación la ponía triste, pero más el hecho de que su hermana no comprendiera la razón de todo eso.

— ¿De qué? ¿De que no me dejaran tranquila hasta que no entregue esta cosa a su dueño?— preguntó fastidiada.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Elsa? — preguntó cuando vio como su hermana no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

— Se lo voy a regresar— contestó segura de que así ya no la molestaría ese extraño.

— Y dime ¿Dónde lo buscaras? Si mal no recuerdo le dijiste que ya no te molestara— apuntó Anna.

— Creo saber dónde encontrarlo — expresó mientras pensaba en que momento sería el mejor para entregar aquello.

.

.

—Elsa ¿No crees que lo estás llevando muy lejos?—Le dio alcance Anna a su hermana en el momento en que entraban ambas chicas al cementerio.

— No, lo estoy llevando justo a donde pertenece— contestó haciendo referencia al objeto que en ese momento se encontraba en su mano.

— ¿Y dónde comenzarás a buscar?¿Sabes por dónde empezar?— Preguntó en el momento en que vio cómo su hermana comenzó a correr aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

— ¡Elsa! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!— preguntó tratando de darle alcance y viendo como de un momento a otro su hermana tropezaba con una de las lapidas del lugar.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó viendo como su hermana veía el nombre de la persona que pertenecía a esa lapida.

— Esta es su tumba— dijo la mayor mientras leía la inscripción que tenía en ella.

— ¿Y cómo supiste tú que era aquí? — Preguntó Anna viendo aquello muy irónico.

— Yo no sabía, solo tropecé aquí sin querer— Contestó Elsa viendo cómo su hermana se veía enfadada.

— Que oportuno— atajó la pelirroja — Vamos Elsa ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas?

— ¿Aceptar qué? No entiendo de qué hablas— Se defendió de las acusaciones de su hermana.

— Como supiste que el lugar era aquí, vamos, ¿No será acaso que ya habías estado aquí antes? — Reclamó Anna apuntándola al pecho.

— ¿Por qué habría estado antes aquí? Anna, estamos en un cementerio — Hizo ver Elsa.

—Acéptalo Elsa; estaban los dos patinando en aquel lago— Expresó Anna perdiendo la paciencia y se detuvo un momento— Cuando en eso te diste cuenta que se te había caído tu relicario— Continuó con el relato.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con terror la rubia.

— Jack fue a buscarlo pero cuando lo tomó el hielo se quebró— Anna continuó entristecida por los recuerdos.

— ¡No!— Gritó Elsa negando aquello.

— ¿Después que pasó Elsa? ¡Dilo!— Demandó saber tratando de que su hermana entrara en ya en razón.

— Quise ayudarlo pero en el momento en que me acerque también corrí con la misma suerte —Recordó mientras veía la escena pasar por su cabeza

Volteo a ver la lápida que se encontraba a un lado y con terror vio su nombre escrito en él— Es la mía cierto— Exclamó mientras leía su nombre ahí.

— Lamentablemente si— Aceptó Anna con tristeza.

— Eso quiere decir…—Susurró cayendo en cuenta el significado de eso— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—Reclamó a su hermana menor.

— Porque un día simplemente apareciste en la casa y actuabas como si nada hubiera pasado, sin recordar nada de lo que ocurrió —Aceptó llorando — Yo era la única que podía verte—continuó diciendo—¿Cómo querías que te dijera que estas…?

—Bueno al menos ya sé porque mis padres me ignoraban— Trató Elsa de aligerar el triste ambiente que se había formado.

— No bromees— Rió limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?— Cuestionó Elsa.

—Podemos seguir como estamos hasta ahora, podemos continuar siendo como una familia, todo va a salir bien—Propuso Anna esperando que nada cambiara y que su hermana no se fuera lejos de ella.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Eres tú? Volviste a mí— Apareció en ese momento Jack de entre las tumbas sonriendo de que ella fuera a él.

— No puedo estar aquí— Le dijo Elsa a Anna consiente ya de cuál era su lugar.

—Lo sé, tu lugar es a su lado— Aceptó Anna feliz por su hermana mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

—Ya es hora— Se acercó Jack a Elsa tomándola de la mano para irse de ahí.

—Ve con él, no querrán separarse nuevamente— Apresuró Anna a su hermana para que no fuera másdifícil la despedida.

— Te echare de menos Anna— Le confesó acercándose a su hermana menor— ¿Ya te había dicho que eres mi hermana preferida?— Le hizo su pregunta predilecta.

— Soy la única que tienes —Anna contestó lo que siempre cuando Elsa le hacía esa pregunta— Adiós Elsa, te adoro— le dijo mientras se despedían con un suave abrazo.

— Yo también te adoro— declaró mientras se separaban y Elsa se acercaba a Jack para irse de ahí.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la partida de su hermana Elsa. Pero ella sabía que a donde quiera que hayan partido ellos dos, Elsa sería feliz al lado del chico de sus sueños.

.

.

Tengo que admitir que esta historia la escribí desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto, como desde hace un poco más de un mes, casi dos, con decir que la tengo desde antes de comenzar a escribir la de Diez años luz de mañana, pero decidí subirla hasta estas fechas, por eso de la temporada, el suspenso y esas cosas xD

Cuando subí el capitulo mas reciente de A diez años luz de mañana dije que subiría un One-shot por haber tenido más rvw de los que usualmente suelo tener, pues les dedico esta pequeña aportación a todas hermosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar algún comentario, les amo de verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, me inspiré de un capítulo de una serie de hace… muchos años, muchos, muchos años. Bueno la serie se llama _**Are you afraid of thedark? **_yo juro y perjuro que no es adaptación, en el caso de que sea por favor no me demanden T.T ok, sí lo es, pero no lucro con ello así que solo disfruten de la historia. En caso de que quieran ver el capítulo se llama "La chica de sus sueños" o "La chica soñada" con cualquiera de esos dos la encuentran en el YT jajaja.

Hasta luego y no olviden

**Always Be Yourself ;)**


End file.
